


Why can't I help?

by ZenoObsessed



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: 130 spoilers, Feels hammer!, Sad, Sleep, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8226994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenoObsessed/pseuds/ZenoObsessed
Summary: Yun copes with what happened in chapter 130.





	

The smoke was smothering him. Yun couldn't stop coughing. He was running through the many rooms, looking for… what was going on? Then he ran into Zeno's charred form, whimpering in pain.  
"I have to help him," Yun said frantically.  
His feet were glued to the wooden floor. He reached out a hand and screamed, "Zeno!"  
Yun jerked up sweating. He frantically looked around and saw everyone sleeping peacefully.  
"Just a dream," Yun put his head in his hands. He still was trying to get his breath. A drop of water land on his blanket and wiped his face, discovering he was crying.  
The tent felt suffocating. Clawing his way out, he stumbled out of the tent and was greeted by the cool air.  
Yun sat down in the dirt and tried to collect himself. Why was he able to help everyone but him? Isn't that why he was here?  
"Yun? What are you doing out here?"  
Yun whipped around to see Yona sitting on his left side. She put her head on his shoulder, "It's cool out tonight."  
Yun nodded, "I just had a nightmare."  
Yona sighed, "Yeah. Me too. Who wouldn't after what happened to him? I just felt so… helpless. I don't want him to suffer like that."  
Yun just shook his head.  
A sigh escaped from Yona's mouth, "I'm going to try to go back to bed," she stood up and patted Yun's shoulder, "night."  
"Night."  
He watched her glide across the ground and into the tent. He pulled his knees up to his chest and closed his eyes.  
Someone was shaking him; he had fallen asleep.  
"Lad, you need to wake up. It's not good for you to sleep like that," Zeno said.  
Yun push himself up and felt a crick in his neck, "Sorry, I wasn't feeling well and I needed some fresh air."  
Zeno furrowed his eyebrows, worried. He put a hand to Yun's head to feel of his forehead, "Is the lad sick?"  
Yun shook the smooth hand off, "No, I'm just not sleeping well."  
Zeno plopped down beside him, smiling.  
The wind was blowing through the trees and the crickets were singing.  
Yun shook his head, "Zeno… are you okay? I've never seen you in… that much pain."  
Zeno cocked his head to one side, "Of course Zeno is okay! Zeno will always be okay!"  
Yun balled his hands into fists, "That not what I mean. I feel so useless, being able to help everyone and not you. I'm the pretty boy genius. I can fix anything, just not one of my friends and when you came out! It was scary seeing you in that amount of pain. I-I wanted to help with your burns, but by the time I got over there they were gone."  
Zeno pulled Yun, who was crying again, into a hug, "I'm sorry I scared you."  
Yun shook his head, "It wasn't YOU that scared me. It was the fact that I knew I couldn't help you stop that type of pain."  
They pulled apart and Zeno smiled. Wiping the tears away from Yun's eyes, he sighed, "Zeno can't say he won't do it again, because this wasn't the first time Zeno's dived in to flames to help someone, but the lad does help Zeno. He cooks, mends his clothes. You help more then you know."  
Yun nodded, "Thank you."


End file.
